new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Marlin/Transcript
This is the transcript for Finding Marlin, produced by Pixar Animation Studios, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The movies serves as the direct sequel to Finding Dory, and the third installment in the Finding Nemo franchise. This transcript needs cleanup and expedition. You can help Ideas Wikia to extend it. Transcript Getting Ready For Bed/Marlin's Nightmare Marlin: Okay guys, it's time for bed. Dory: (yawns) Yeah, I'm getting tired, Marlin. Nemo: Dad, could you tell us a bedtime story please? Dory: Yeah, and maybe this time, it could be about what happened to Nemo's mother! Nemo: Yeah dad, Dory and I don't really know what happened to my mom. Please, can you tell us what happened to her? Marlin: Are you sure about this, you guys? Nemo: Yes dad. Dory: Come on, Marlin. Marlin: (sighs heavily) Alright, fine, we lived cheerfully right next to the open ocean, it was just perfect, we lived right on the drop-off where there was coral and kid friendly neighbors. Nemo: Really? And what did I look like? Marlin: You weren't even born yet. Your egg was so little, I held you in my fin. Dory: Aw, that's nice. Nemo: I remember someone seeing me when I was in an egg. And what did mommy look like? Marlin: Your mother was very beautiful, she was the most beautiful clownfish I met in my entire life, everything was perfect... (dramatic music then plays) 'til a barracuda named Fang showed up and took away almost everything and everybody I really loved, that night, I found the last of the clownfish eggs, and that clownfish egg was you, Nemo, I was the only one who saw you in the egg. Dory: That was sad. The loss of Nemo's mom, the predator taking away everything and everyone you loved, it's just sad. Marlin: Of course it was, Dory. Anyways guys, we need to go to sleep. We gotta get ready for tomorrow morning. Nemo: Okay. Goodnight dad. Marlin: Goodnight Nemo. Dory: Goodnight guys. (then the trio go right into their separate homes just as Dory goes right into her brain coral and Marlin and Nemo go right into their anemone, and they go right to sleep. Then just as time passes by, Marlin begins having a terrible dream vision about losing Coral and the clownfish eggs, but only this time, Marlin also gets killed off by the barracuda in the dream vision which causes him to wake up in fear and panic.) Marlin: No! (then, Nemo and Dory wake up in surprise) Nemo: Dad, what happened? Dory: Did you get the itchies? Marlin: Uh.... no, it was nothing? Anyway, you guys need to go back to sleep. Nemo: But why, dad? We were just curious about why you shouted out loud when we were asleep. Marlin: Look, you guys, it's the middle of the night, you guys need some beauty sleep if you don't wanna be too tired tomorrow morning. Nemo: Okay, goodnight dad. Dory: Goodnight. (then the two fish go back to their homes and go to sleep) Marlin: (sighs heavily, as he looks right at a sea rock.) "I know you might be out there someplace, Coral, I really miss you more than anything. From Disney And Pixar Finding Marlin Dawn at the Reef Marlin: (wakes up) All right guys, get prepared and ready to start the day. Nemo: (wakes up) Okay, dad. Dory: (wakes up) What are you guys going to do today before Nemo goes to school? Marlin: (to Dory) We're going to drop Nemo off at school, Dory. Dory: Okay. (then the three fish begin travelling to the same coral reef that they went to in the previous two films to find Mr. Ray) Dory: Hey Marlin, can I come with Nemo on a field trip again? Marlin: I'm terribly sorry Dory, but no thanks. Dory: Okay, if you say so. Nemo: Hey dad, can you come along with me on the field trip today? Marlin: Where are you going on this field trip today, Nemo? Nemo: Today, the entire class is gonna learn about coral reefs. Marlin: Maybe I'll think about that. Dory: Hey Marlin, If we ever go on another adventure, will it be super dangerous or something? Marlin': Probably Dory, but who knows? (Marlin then sees that everyone have a family) Nemo: "Hey, Dad, what's going on?" Marlin: I really miss your mother more than anything, Nemo, she was the most beautiful clownfish in the entire ocean. Nemo: Yeah right, Dad, I just wish I could meet her as well. Marlin: Well remember what happened last evening when I shouted out loud and you asked me why? Well I had a terrible dream vision about losing your mother, but not only that, I was killed off in it as well too. Nemo: "Don't worry about it, Dad, it's just a dream vison, you'll get over it eventually." Marlin: But what if it could cause me to go on a journey to find her? I mean, it could affect me later in life. Nemo: I understand, dad. Also, have you decided if you want to come on the field trip with me? Marlin: Yes, I'm gonna come on the field trip with you, Nemo. Nemo: (smiles) Okay. The Field Trip more coming soon... Marlin Finds Clues more coming soon... Returning Home more coming soon... The Quest Begins more coming soon... Meeting with Bruce (as the three fish travel across the ocean, time passes by, skipping to the night hours, where the screen shows the open ocean while Marlin, Dory, and a tired Nemo continue to travel) Nemo: (exhausted) Dad... I'm tired... maybe we should sleep here... (then begins to fall asleep) Dory: (lowers herself to scoop up a sleeping Nemo) Elmo has a point, Marlin. We should sleep somewhere for the night... (then forgets) but I don't know where because I just forgot what I said. (then scratches her head) Marlin: (sighs) Dory, Dory, Dory... it's been only hours since we started. We are not going to stop until Coral is found. Dory: (refers to Nemo) But Marlin, think of Pablo! I think he's asleep, and I think we're going to fall sleep as well. We can't travel forever. Marlin: (realizes that Dory is right) Maybe you're right, Dory. I guess we should go look for a place to sleep for the night. (as he briefly swims off, he accidentally runs into Bruce the shark as reused music from Finding Nemo briefly plays) Bruce: Hello. Marlin: (in panic, slowly swimming back) No, no, no! This has to be a dream! Please don't eat me! Bruce: Don't worry, Nemo's dad, we don't eat fish anymore. (then the camera also pans to Bruce's friends, Anchor and Chum) Anchor: Yeah, we're fully vegetarians now. Chum: Instead, we prefer algae and seaweed. Bruce: So, Nemo's dad — Marlin: (interrupts Bruce) Actually, it's Marlin. Bruce: Well then, Marlin... what are you guys doing in the open sea? Marlin: You see, we're going on this adventure to find Nemo's mom, who was gone before Nemo was born. We need help, and we should go somewhere to sleep for the night. Bruce: Don't worry, we'll find you a place to sleep for the night. Anchor: We know a place where you can stay for tonight. Dory: (curious and excited at the same time) Really? Where? Chum: You can follow us, and we'll show you, although it will take a while. Marlin: Oh well... This is going to be a long, long, long adventure. Dory: This is going to be exciting! Staying at the Cave For the Night (Marlin, Nemo, and Dory begin to follow Bruce, Anchor, and Chum as they all travel to find a place for the three fish to sleep for the night. The camera then switches to some time later, where they pass by the ruins of the old shipwreck from the original Finding Nemo, and the camera switches to them passing by the trench from the original film. And finally, the camera switches to a few hours later, the sharks and the 3 fish find a cave) Bruce: Here we are. (then shows Marlin and Dory the cave) Marlin: So, are we going to sleep here for the night? Anchor: Yep, you sure are. Chum: Agreed. Dory: Okay, bye guys! Bruce: We'll see you once you guys return! Anchor: And make sure to see us at the next meeting! Chum: Promise? Dory: Promise. Bruce: And Marlin, if you do find your wife, maybe you can introduce her to us once you guys get back. Okay? Marlin: Okay, I guess... (and then the sharks begin to swim off back to the reef) Marlin: (exhausted) We should go inside now. I'm getting tired too. Dory: (exhausted) Sure thing, Marlin. (Marlin and Dory, while bringing Nemo, then go inside the cave and find a place to sleep) Marlin: This looks... dark. Dory: Being in the darkness reminds me of something from our first adventure. Marlin: What? The fact that we were in the abyss when I was holding off that beast? Dory: Well, sort of. I think you did become more of a responsible parent to Nemo after the adventure was over. Marlin: I did, Dory, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about Coral anymore. We still need to find her. Imagine it's like a puzzle, and we already filled in most of the puzzle. The only missing puzzle piece left is Coral, and we gotta complete that puzzle. Dory: Thanks for letting me know. But there might be even more missing pieces, Marlin. I mean, what if we have more than just one purpose in this ocean? Then our lives can be... you know? Completed, I guess? Well, I don't mean it like that. Marlin: Dory, look. We've fought sharks, jellyfish, we've even survived inside a whale! We've fought the whole ocean just to find Nemo, and you've gone in the MLI just to save your parents, while you made some friends, like a whale shark, a grouchy octopus, and a beluga whale. Now we gotta find Coral, and we don't know if you're right about other puzzle pieces. Dory: Perhaps you may be right, Marlin. But I'm really tired, (yawns) let's just go to sleep. Marlin: Maybe you're right. See you in the morning. (Marlin and Dory then go to sleep as the camera slowly becomes dark) The Tank Gang (as it becomes morning, the camera slowly zooms into the cave, then it slowly switches to Marlin waking up) Marlin: (awake) All right, guys. Wake up. We need to continue the search for Coral. (as Marlin said that, Dory begins to wake up, then Nemo does the same) Nemo: (yawns, while stretching his fins) Okay, dad. Dory: Sure thing. But how did I get here? Marlin: It doesn't matter, Dory. Let's just go. (as the three fish swim out of the cave, the camera switches to a few hours later where they are travelling by a kelp forest as Nemo and Dory play tag while Marlin is trying to find Coral) Dory: (tags Nemo) You're it, Chicko! Nemo: Okay! (then chases Dory) Marlin: Guys...! Dory/Nemo: Okay... (as the three fish continue to travel, the camera then switches to a small coral reef to the next day, where Nemo and Dory are exploring while Marlin is still searching for Coral) Nemo: (refers to the coral) They look beautiful. Right, Dory? Dory: They look amazing too! Marlin: Come on, guys! Dory: Fine... Nemo: Okay, I guess... (as the camera switches to the next day, Marlin, Nemo, and Dory swim by an abandoned shipwreck like the one in Finding Dory) Nemo: This looks familiar. Dory: I guess so. Marlin: (stressed) Guys... Nemo/Dory: What? Marlin: (disappointed) Listen, we're in the middle of the search and you guys are just wasting time for the past few days. Why did I even bring you with me? Nemo: We're just having fun, dad. Dory: How come you're so grumpy? Marlin: (disappointed) I mean, we don't know if the things we encountered on this adventure is dangerous, and what if I lose you guys just like how I lost Coral? I'm still stressed from that bad dream from a few days ago, and I don't want you guys to make it worse. Nemo: We're not making it worse, dad. Marlin: Nemo, Dory, we don't have time to goof off. We have a search to do. This isn't what I expected from you guys, I expected good behavior! Please don't disappoint me again. Okay? Nemo: Yes, dad. Dory: Yes, Marlin. Marlin: Good. Now, let's just go. (as Marlin, Nemo, and Dory swim off to the shipwrecks, they find a shipping crate) Marlin: Let's find out if Coral's in there! Nemo: Sure thing, dad! Dory: Okay! (the three fish then enter the shipping crate, where they run into familiar faces, which turn out to be the Tank Gang from the previous films, who are now stuck in a large water container) Nemo: Guys, is that really you? Gill: Wait --- I know you: you're Nemo! The Tank Gang: (excited) Nemo's back! Bloat: Yippee! Bubbles: Hooray! Nemo: (proud) I'm happy that we get to meet again, Gill! Marlin: Excuse me, who are you guys? And how do you know about my son? Nemo: Dad, these are the guys that helped me escape from the dentist's office. Dory: What? Gill: It's true. Nemo: So Gill, how did you guys get stuck in this plastic container? Gill: It's a long story, Sharkbait: We traveled across the entire ocean, but we got taken by humans into this place called the "Marine Life Institute", so we had to escape again with some help. We travelled across the ocean again using currents, and when a shipping container fell into the ocean, we were stuck in this large plastic container we're still in right now. Dory: So that's how you guys got here. Interesting. Marlin: Sorry to interrupt you Gill, but we're on this search to find my long-lost wife Coral. We can't just sit here and waste time taking about your adventures. Gill: In that case... you guys should help us get out of this plastic container, so we can help you. Nemo: We can't really get you guys out of this plastic container, but we can get you out of the shipping crate. Bloat: That's actually a good idea. Deb: Yeah, we've been in this crate for a while now. Gurgle: Actually, it's only been yesterday. Gill: (comes up with an idea) Okay, new idea: the three of you should lift us out of this crate, while we swim up to make things easier. Dory: Great idea! (then Marlin, Nemo, and Dory lift the plastic container and try to bring it out of the shipping crate, while the Tank Gang swims up so that it wouldn't be harder, and they succeed) Marlin: We did it! Nemo: So, now what can we do? Gill: We'll help you guys find Coral, just get in the plastic container and we'll discuss some ideas. (Marlin, Nemo, and Dory then go into the plastic container as it goes above the surface waters, but everyone then hears a loud honk that sounds as if it was from a ship, and they turn around and actually see a ship) Marlin: Ahhhhhh!!! (then holds onto Nemo and Dory) Gill: Bloat, now! Send Peach and the seaweed rope to the ship so we can get closer to it! (Bloat then inflates and shoots Peach, who is attached to some rope-like seaweed that is connected to the plastic container, onto the ship, causing the container to get closer to the ship) Marlin: (frightened) We're gonna die! We're gonna die! Gill: Here's the plan, gang: Peach and Jacques are the only ones that can get onto land, so I'm sending them to the ship to learn information about where the ship is going and what the people in the captain's room are discussing what said location features. That way, we can go there and search for Coral. Jacques, go! Jacques: Aye aye, monsieur. (then leaves the plastic container and walks swiftly on the rope-like seaweed as he finally gets close enough to the ship) Marlin: This is insane! You could get us killed! Gill: Peach and Jacques know what to do! (dramatic music plays as we see Jacques and Peach on the ship) They're the only ones that can get past the guards and can be hard to spot from a human's point of view, (the camera then pans to Peach and Jacques going past the guards and entering the captain's room) so they can hear the entire conversation without being caught by the captain and his guards. (Peach and Jacques then hear the entire conversation and go plot the location using a map) Then they use the information to plot the coordinates of where the ship could be going to, that way we could find Coral there or at some other location the ship's crew would be going to. (then Peach and Jacques go out of the ship and go back into the plastic container) And that, my fishy friends, would determine that Coral would be... Peach: New Zealand! Gill: Perfect! Marlin: (to Jacques) The mission is finished. Now, cut the rope! Gill: No! You can't! If he cuts the rope, we'll never be able to make it to New Zealand, meaning that we won't be able to find Coral. Marlin: (agrees) Oh. Gill: Let's just wait 'till we arrive there. Marlin Meets Spike/Marlin and Spike Get Taken (as the hours pass by, the boat finally makes it to the passport, where the crew gets all the fish tanks out and put them into trucks. The camera then switches to Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang) Nemo: Is it over? Marlin: Looks like it. Gill: Now's our chance to get out of this thing! (Everyone then swims out of the plastic container, one by one, until they're done) Bubbles: Yay! We're free! Deb: We've been in that thing for too long. Marlin: Now that we've arrived, we are now able to continue looking for Coral. Who's with me? Everyone (excluding Gurgle): We are! Gurgle: No, I'm not. No offense, but it would take a long time. I mean, we can't travel the entire place for your wife or whatever. Marlin: Don't worry, we'll do our best until Coral is found, no matter how hard, no matter how dangerous. Come on, everyone! (the heroes continue to travel and find Coral, but they run into a friendly piranha) Marlin: Hey, who are you? Spike: Well, I'm Spike, I'm just a friendly fish who helps others when they have problems. Marlin: (to himself) Idea... (to Spike) Well, Spike, I'm Marlin, and I need some help. Spike: So, what's the problem... Marlin? Marlin: Well, I'm trying to find my wife Coral, whom I had lost years ago. Spike: I will join you on your adventure, Marlin. How did you lose your wife anyway? Marlin: It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Nemo: (curious) Dad, let's go. (as everyone with Spike swim, the camera pans to a boat, and everyone slowly stops swimming) Marlin: (nervous) Is that... (Marlin has a brief memory flashback of Nemo getting taken by divers in the first film) No. No. It can't be. Gill: What is it? Marlin: I don't know. Let's just hope something bad doesn't happen. (but then, two people on the boat catch Marlin and Spike with a net) Marlin: Aahh!! Help me! Nemo: Dad! Dory: (panics) Bloat: Holy Cow! (Marlin and Spike both get escaped from the boat) Marlin: Yeah! we are saved! Spike: Yes! (but then, Marlin and spike again get catched with a member of aquarium and puts a cooler on the truck) Spike: Uh-Oh! Marlin: Not Again! Nemo: Dad! No! Dory: This is Terrible Gurgle: Oh, No! more coming soon... Nemo & Friends Start A New Adventure more coming soon... Meet Lincoln more coming soon... At The Aquarium/Spike's Idea more coming soon... Fang and Paul more coming soon... Flipper's in Trouble more coming soon... Falcon Attack more coming soon... Fang and Paul Continue Their Search more coming soon... The Pipes more coming soon... The Friendship Becomes Closer more coming soon... Meet George more coming soon... Journey in the Storm-Pipes more coming soon... The Hippy Eel more coming soon... Marlin and Coral Reunite more coming soon... Coral Reveals How She Survived more coming soon... Fang and Paul Find Spike's Message more coming soon... Stuck in the Pipes/Help from the Pelicans more coming soon... Spending Time more coming soon... Escaping the Tank more coming soon... Nemo and Friends Make It To The Aquarium more coming soon... Rescue at the Water Facility more coming soon... Returning to the Ocean more coming soon... Fang and Paul Get Backup more coming soon... Spike Confesses to Marlin (As Marlin, Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang, Lincoln, Spike, and Coral travel to go back to the reef, they come by a huge undersea canyon) Marlin: (sighs) Just only a few days to get back home, unless we use the current. Dory: Is there a shortcut? I'm beginning to forget where we are going. Nemo: Maybe this can be some shortcut to home, dad. Marlin: You have a point there, Nemo. Spike: (takes a deep breath) I don't think we should do this. Coral: How come? Spike: We just found you hours ago, and what if Marlin loses you again? Gill: Don't worry, Marlin can do his best to keep Coral safe from predators. Marlin: You have a problem, Spike? Spike: Never mind. Let's just go. Coral: Yeah, we should go. Spike is right. (As the heroes enter the canyon, two of Fang's baddies spy on them) Ryan: This is a lot of fish more than what that Spike guy promised. Ben: Fang will definitely approve of this! We'll be eating a feast of fish! Ryan: But remember what he said: the clownfish that Spike was talking about will be his, because only he gets to eat the clownfish! Ben: Aw, I never get to eat clownfish! (then Paul shows up and goes to Ryan and Ben) Paul: Listen up! Fang wants you to patrol the canyon to see any fish and bring 'em to him. Understand? Ben: Yes? Paul: Now, go! (as the two predatory sea creatures begin patrolling the canyon, the heroes continue to travel. As Spike spots Fang with the baddies, he begins to feel remorse for betraying Marlin's trust) Spike: Quick, hide in that cave! Marlin: Why? Spike: Just hide! (Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Coral, the Tank Gang, and Lincoln then quickly enter the cave to hide like Spike suggested, and they are beginning to wonder what's going on) Nemo: What is going on? Marlin: What is the reason for this? Coral: Can you just please explain? Spike: (remorseful) I have a confession to make about myself. A barracuda that I just saw seconds ago... I work for him as a spy. He's been always on the hunt for fish, and he recruited other baddies to hunt you guys down! Dory: Oh no! Marlin: (shocked, becoming angry) You traitor! Spike: (about Fang) Marlin, when I was in the other pipe back at the aquarium, I had to send him a message about food, but I realized I didn't want to get you killed because I helped you on your journey to find Coral, and that we formed a friendship. You were like a brother to me! Marlin: But you betrayed me! Spike: No, Marlin. I didn't mean to! I was just doing my job to get Fang food! Marlin: Then why'd you choose me for food? You could've chosen someone else instead! Spike: I didn't know, but I realized I made a mistake! I'm sorry. Marlin: (angry, about to kill Spike for his actions and what he has done) YOU ARE DONE FOR! Coral: (stops Marlin from trying to kill Spike and tries to calm him down) Marlin, stop! You can't just murder your friend for his mistakes. He helped you out on your adventure to find me, you even told me he saved your life from a pipe pig! Marlin: (experiences flashbacks of him and Spike outsmarting Arnold, as well as another flashback featuring Spike saving his life from a pipe pig, and begins to calm down) You're right, Coral. I shouldn't kill Spike, he's the one person who helped stop a bully, the one person who saved my life from a pipe pig, he even got help from a hippy eel. I was angry at him because I didn't want to lose the ones I love, just like how I lost you all those years ago. Coral: (worried) Marlin, revenge poisons the soul. If you kill him, how would you be any different from humans? Marlin: (sighs) You're right. Everything you told me was true. (then turns to Spike) And Spike, I'm sorry for what I did. I was just trying to protect everyone else. Spike: I'm sorry as well. I was manipulated all those times by Fang to get him food, but now I've come to my senses. And be warned, Marlin: Fang has always been hunting clownfish for years, because he had a tragic past with clownfish, so he wanted to pay them back with revenge. Marlin: Then we gotta stop him. We can fight our way out of here! Spike: You can't fight him. He's too strong! You need come up with a plan to stop him. Marlin: Okay, then. Escape from Fang more coming soon... Versus Fang more coming soon... The Final Battle more coming soon... Spike's Death more coming soon... At The Current more coming soon... Back to the Reef more coming soon... Marlin and Coral more coming soon... A Happy Ending more coming soon... Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible!